Sleepy Sensories
by Thunderbyrd
Summary: After their usual movie night snuggle, Wendy Corduroy is left to help ease a distressed Dipper's mind after going through a late-night scare, through the power of ASMR. *Dipper/Wendy* *One-Shot*


**Holy salmonella, Batman! A story that isn't an OK K.O. fanfic!**

 **So anyways, I finally managed to branch out from my spree of OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes stories and began to write something from Gravity Falls, i.e. a shamelessly fluffy DipperXWendy one-shot!**

 **On terms of putting this on a timeline, let's say this takes place a year after the show somewhere and also that because this ship is my ultimate headcanon and it's like cocaine to me, Dipper and Wendy are a full-fledged couple in this story. Also, I aged up Dipper and Wendy to ages 14 and 17 respectively.**

 **Also to point out, nothing sexual is planned to happen in this fic, despite what the description and some of the dialogue and situations may suggest, so to those expecting something more lewd and saucy, I deeply apologize.**

 **Gravity Falls is owned by Alex Hirsch and Disney. (I do not own any of its characters nor its properties. This is purely a non-profit fanfic made for fun.)**

* * *

 **SLEEPY SENSORIES**

If there was one thing that Gravity Falls was proud to have, aside from all the abnormal and supernatural beings that house themselves in this not-so-sleepy town, it was having beautiful summer evenings. When the air is brisk and not so musky and the big Oregon sky is a gorgeous mix of orange, purple, and pink, everybody in town always agreed that Gravity Falls always looked more beautiful when the evening passes by.

Shops, stores, and other businesses began closing down for the day, along with the local residents heading back home to their loved ones to relax from another hard day's work.

It was certainly no different at the Mystery Shack. With the small, derelict curio shack happily nestled away in a deep section of the Gravity Falls woodlands, nothing was there to disrupt our two lovebirds from just hanging out in the TV room, all snuggled up on the recliner next to each other.

And quite frankly, Dipper and Wendy wouldn't have it any other way.

Tonight was another one of their usual movie nights that they loved to have with each other on occasion. The Mystery Shack was currently empty for the night, as Mabel was at a sleepover with Grenda and Candy, Soos and Melody were out on vacation for a while, and Grunkle Stan and Ford were out camping in the far-off woods, apparently searching for something called a "man-squito" (so named for being a mythical human-mosquito hybrid), meaning that Dipper and Wendy were free to hang about in the shack and do whatever they felt like for the night.

They were both snuggled up against each other, a warm afghan blanket wrapped around their shoulders, while watching some more mind-numbing and outrageously corny movies that only the Gravity Falls Movie Bargain Showcase could provide, showcasing such whimsical and classic features such as "Attack of the Zombie Hippies from Ashbury Street", "It Came From Planet Nougat!", "Phantom Lawyers V.S. Stockbroker Vampires", and "Help! My Mummy's a Werewolf 3: Electric Boogaloo".

Wendy smiled lazily, but happily as she looked down at the young brunette nestled against her side. Despite being considered the one who wears the pants in this relationship (a fact that Mabel absolutely loves teasing DIpper about), Wendy was still as laid-back and calm-minded as ever, always finding solace in just relaxing alongside her young friend.

Dipper, being the more demure half of the couple, too always found comfort and joy relaxing in Wendy' strong, but loving arms. After mostly spending his second summer discovering new and especially strange creatures lurking about in Gravity Falls with his twin sister and friends, he always looked forward to just taking it easy and hanging out with his lovely lumberjill.

They were just halfway through watching a movie called "Sasquatch Meets Elvis Presley" when Wendy felt Dipper nuzzle slightly against her shoulder. Wendy's response was a knowing smile and a loving arm wrapping around his waist..

"Trying to getting comfy, are we?" she chuckled. Dipper looked away, blushed softly, and gave a meek nod. Wendy giggled softly.

"C'mon, dude, you don't have to be shy with me, y'know!" she reminded good-heartedly. Dipper coughed awkwardly, his blush still glowing on his face.

"I-I know…" he mumbled quietly, although despite the content smile on his face, Dipper did seem a tad nervous tonight. Though, to be fair, Dipper usually is nervous for some reason or another.

Wendy snuggled closer to Dipper, her chin slightly resting on Dipper's head and her arm now squeezing protectively against his side.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked softly. Dipper blushed a bit harder.

"It's just that...you know...I really love the fact that we're together, but...I don't know...I guess I'm just nervous about this whole relationship thing…you know I don't have experience when it comes to love…" explained Dipper shyly.

Wendy raised an eyebrow, but couldn't help but to smirk. The kid who was fawning over her during summer finally gets the girl of his dreams and now he's getting cold feet? Shaking away the silly thought from her mind, she tilted her head down and gave Dipper a kind smile.

"Dude, it's fine, really. We both agreed to give this couple thing a shot, and so far, nothing's going wrong or horrible, right?" assured Wendy coolly. Dipper nodded and smiled.

"Right…" he muttered, "I still feel like I could be a better boyfriend though…"

Wendy rolled her eyes, but kept her smile as she pulled Dipper in a soft hug.

"Dip, you're doing a good job as a boyfriend, trust me! Besides, it's not like I expect you to chauffeur me around in a gold limo and shower me in clothes and jewels and junk like some valley girl, you know?"

Dipper shrugged softly. "I could if you'd want me too…" he shyly offered in his usual awkward way. Wendy chortled loud enough that it would have woke up anyone in the entire house...if there were anyone in the house anyway. She rustled Dipper's brown hair, still laughing and snorting happily.

"Quit being a tryhard, ya dork! Ha-ha-ha-ha!" she chuckled in a friendly manner. Dipper returned her laugh, albeit it was more nervous than good-natured.

The laughter died down soon enough with Wendy still keeping Dipper in a soft hug, their faces now staring eye-to-eye with each other.

"Listen dude, try not to dwell on it too much, okay? Let's just take things slow and we'll see how things work out in the end, okay Dipper?" Wendy offered sweetly, her green eyes and ruby red locks practically glowing in the darkening living room. Dipper blushed and cracked a big, reassured smile.

"Sure thing, Wendy…" nodded Dipper, now feeling a sliver of confidence in his subconscious. Wendy chuckled warmly and placed a comforting, thankful kiss on Dipper's forehead, causing Dipper to blush heavily once again. Thankfully, Dipper had the courage to give Wendy her own kiss, a soft peck on her right cheek.

Soon enough, they decided to hit the hay already and end their movie mid-way through. Turning off the TV and lights, they wrapped their bodies up in their blanket and snuggled closer against each other to warm themselves up. Wendy looked down at Dipper and gave him a sleepy smile.

"G'night, Dipper…" cooed Wendy.

Dipper looked up to Wendy and smiled right back, "Night, Wendy…" he yawned.

Soon afterwards, both teens proceeded to fall fast asleep, wholly content with how their night turned out...

* * *

Nightfall had now fully engulfed the Gravity Falls skyline into a beautiful, dark shade of midnight blue, which was also obstructed by some clouds lingering in the sky. A small crescent moon hung above the mountainside, shining down some light onto the town. However, tonight wasn't going to prove to be so peaceful after all.

Tonight was proving to be a very windy night as the echoing howls of the northern winds whipped across the forest-clad area of Gravity Falls. Luckily, there wasn't any signs of a storm or a tornado passing through, let alone anything sinister or supernatural arriving, but it still sounded loud and kind of haunting to some people.

The sounds of the winds seemed to be louder in the wooded areas of the town, including where the Mystery Shack was located. The wind was strong and loud enough to cause bits of the already derelict sign to blow apart. Window shutters banged, pipes rattled, walls creaked, and roof tiles clattered against the forces of nature outside. Thankfully, the winds weren't enough to cause everlasting damage to the shack.

Every part of the shack's interior was practically pitch black, the only occupants being our couple still dozing off in the living room, even with the loud winds whistling outside. Although, as the clock was now an hour past midnight, one certain mystery-solving boy was beginning to stir in his sleep.

Dipper usually was a decent sleeper on some occasions, but tonight, for some reason, made him feel antsy and somewhat fearful. Not even the comforting hug of his sleeping girlfriend sleeping beside him wasn't enough to keep him feeling calm. All he could do was mumble in his sleep, his brow and hands sweaty and his tired voice trembling in the night.

"Buh...errrr...no...don't take her...no...weirdma...ged...uhhh…Mabel...don't...Bill...no..."

On top of that, Dipper could also still hear the sounds of nature ravaging outside their home as he kept soldiering through his fever dream.

* **WHOOOOOOOOSH!** * went the howling winds outside.

 ***CRRREEEEAAAK-CRASH-RATTLE!*** came the rattling of the window shutters.

* **HOOT-HOOOOT!** * called the occasional cry of the local nighttime owl.

All these noises gave Dipper no sense of safety as he shifted about on his side of the recliner. His movements coupled with his soft, scared ramblings were enough for Wendy to finally flutter her sleepy green eyes open and carefully look down at her young boyfriend, confusion and worry spread across her freckled face. She leaned up and with the gentleness that only a mother can give, she nudged his shoulder carefully.

"Dipper? Dude, are you okay?" she whispered softly. She nudged his shoulder again, but all that did was cause Dipper to mumble again, this time more coherently.

"Bill...don't take them...take me instead...Wendy…" he replied sleepily.

Wendy's concern suddenly mixed into confusion upon hearing Dipper's sleepy ramblings.

' _Wait a minute...Bill?_ ' she thought to herself, ' _...is he dreaming about Bill Ciph-'_

Her thoughts were soon interrupted when another loud noise rang out from the darkness, this time from _inside_ the shack.

 ***CR-CRASSHHH!***

The sounds of a spine-chillingly loud crash echoed from the living room finally caused the male Pines twin to shoot his eyes open, lean forward, and yelp out frightfully. He clung to Wendy for protection and buried his face in her stomach.

"AARRGH! NO! BILL, PLEASE! DON'T TAKE ANY OF THEM! I'LL DO ANYTHING, PLEASE!" he wailed in fear, too scared to open his eyes again. Wendy, now fully awake from his outburst, looked rather shocked as DIpper squeezed her torso, as if it was a security pillow.

Wendy looked around in her tired and confused stupor. Clearly, the noise sounded like the front door opening up, but despite that, nobody seemed to enter the house. All she heard was the hauntingly loud sounds of the wind whistling loudly outside.

Carefully unwrapping Dipper from her torso, she quickly got up and wasted no time closing the door. After doing as such, just as she sat back down, Dipper quickly leaned next to her and hugged her tightly again, whimpering and keeping his eyes clamped shut. Wendy, now feeling well and truly worried for Dipper's sake, returned the hug and rubbed his back comfortingly.

It was a full minute until Dipper finally opened his eyes and dared to speak.

"Wh-What was that?" asked Dipper, confused and scared beyond belief.

"Shh, shh, don't worry, dude. It was just the door...I think there's a wind storm outside, so it must've been enough to break through the locks…" explained Wendy softly, rubbing Dipper's arm in attempt to calm his nerves.

"...O-Oh…" muttered Dipper, his blush returning to his cheeks. He looked down on the ground, almost shamefully.

An awkward silence hung in the air yet again as Wendy let go of her hug and carefully scanned Dipper's facial expressions. She noticed that he looked more jittery than usual, his pupils somewhat shrunk and suspicious, and his hands trembling slightly.

Wendy, despite her tiredness, still felt concerned for Dipper's sake. Taking in what Dipper was screaming about when he woke up, only one connection that can explain about what he was exactly dreaming about. It was then she decided to take some action.

"You were having a nightmare about _him_ , weren't ya, Dipper?" she beckoned softly.

Dipper swallowed thickly and looked down at his drink with guilty eyes.

"Y-Y-Yeah…I was..." he uttered sadly. Wendy looked at Dipper with sad, sympathetic eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Wendy," he continued, "I didn't mean to wake you up...I should have…" he trailed off when he felt Wendy's soft hand grab his his with loving support.

"Dipper, you got nothing to be sorry about. We all experienced the things Cipher put us through during Weirdmageddon, so you don't need to be apologetic over waking me up because of a dream…" cooed Wendy reassuringly.

"I suppose…" replied Dipper, still feeling unsure. Weirdmageddon was certainly an event that will always be remembered as the most eventful thing to ever happen in Gravity Falls (which is kind of saying a lot, to be honest), but even with Bill Cipher thwarted and the town now running smoothly as if nothing has happened, it still rocked Dipper to his core.

Wendy pursed her lips in thought. "If you don't mind me asking, but does Mabel have nightmares about Weirdmageddon as well?" she asked carefully.

Dipper nodded and looked back up into Wendy's eyes. "Yeah, but they are not as frequent as mine, though…" explained the Pine twin, pausing for a second.

"Whenever Mabel or I got scared, we would bunk with each other to try and soothe our scared feelings until we felt safe enough to sleep again. Ever since we came home after Weirdmageddon, once in a while, we would have a nightmare about Bill taking away all our loved ones. Usually our dream include him taking away Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, Soos, you...he would gloat about torturing them in front of us and we would wake up before he would do as such…"

Wendy carefully listened to Dipper with sadness and interest, feeling more and more sorry for her boyfriend by the second. Still, she kept hugging him protectively, even when Dipper continued on with his story.

"Like I said, I get more nightmares about Weirdmageddon than Mabel does. Not that she wasn't affected by her nightmares, but in the end, Mabel isn't know to be depressed for long…but in my case, when I get these dreams, I can never fall asleep afterwards. Even with Mabel trying to comfort me, I can just never get back to sleep again…"

Dipper hung his head and buried his face in his shivering hands, and sighed pitifully.

"There are just so many thoughts running through my mind right now that I don't know what to do..."

Wendy's green eyes grew sadder than ever as Dipper's story came to an end. She squeezed her hug tightly and placed some comforting kisses on his forehead, then rested her head on his shoulder, her long, red hair draping over Dipper's head like some sort of crimson waterfall.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Dipper…" murmured Wendy in a sympathetic tone, rubbing his back in small circles.

Dipper shrugged lazily, his face still looking mournful. "So much for a good night's sleep tonight, huh?" he muttered. This was just what he needed, he thought bitterly. A sleepover with his girlfriend and it's ruined because of some stupid dream screwing up his sleep schedule…

Wendy continued comforting Dipper as best to her ability, her mind flowing with ways on how she can help Dipper out.

It didn't take too long until an idea finally came to her.

"Maybe," mused the redhead thoughtfully, "there is something that can help ease your mind…"

Dipper looked back at Wendy with confused eyes. "What do you mean, Wendy?" he asked. Wendy pulled apart from the hug and smiled down at the boy.

"Well, when I was online just the other day, there was something I saw on TooYube that is supposed to help a person relax their mind and from what I checked, it does actually work most of the time…"

She paused impressively and took Dipper by the hand. "How familiar are you with ASMR, Dipper?" she ventured with a smile on her face.

Dipper tilted his head, now feeling more baffled than frightened than earlier. "ASMR?" he repeated.

"It's called autonomous sensory median response, which is basically a fancy science word for 'brain tingles'..." explained Wendy, "You see, people online post lots of videos making some soft noises right next to a microphone so when you listen to that stuff with headphones…"

Dipper frowned unsurely. "Soft noises, huh?" he stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Y'know, scratching, smacking gum, crinkling paper, making sounds with your mouth, all that jazz. It's meant to help stimulate your senses and act as a stress reliever. Basically, it's supposed to pleasure your brain, dude!" replied Wendy coyly.

Dipper, of course, seemed to have paled at the prospect of this. With the words "pleasure" and "stress reliever" echoing in his brain, this ASMR stuff sounded like euphemism for something relating to "the birds and the bees", and considering that they have been dating for a couple of months for now, he began to feel uneasy.

Wendy noticed his nervousness from a mile away, as if she was reading his own nerve-wracked mind. She stopped in her tracks gently and looked down at her skittish boyfriend with a loving smirk, never letting go of his cold, jittery hand.

"I know this whole thing sounds suggestive and dirty and stuff, Dip, but trust me. All this is meant to do is comfort and calm you. Nothing beyond that, okay sweetie?" she cooed reassuringly, tightening her hand against his with a loving squeeze.

Dipper gulped again, but felt himself ease up more at the sound of Wendy's consolation. Considering that he wanted a good night's sleep and because he did trust Wendy's initiative, he figured that it wouldn't hurt to at least try.

Putting on a brave face, he took a deep breath, looked Wendy straight in the eyes, and gave her a determined nod. Wendy nodded back and chuckled back with a bright smile,

"Good…" she hummed, now letting go of his hand, "Now, I want to lay back down on your back…"

Dipper did as such without question, raring himself for what was to happen next. Wendy leaned next to his face and began to lower her voice.

"Now, close your eyes and try and take some deep breaths…" instructed Wendy softly.

Dipper shut his eyes and breathed in some fresh air through his nose, before exhaling softly through the mouth. He kept up this procedure until Wendy leaned in much further, her lips now within inches away from his right ear.

"Very good…" responded, her voice now just barely above a whisper, "Now, I want you to do is keep going on with what you're doing...just keep calm, stay quiet, keep you eyes closed, and continuing breathing..."

She paused for a minute, before without warning, she softly blew air into Dipper's right ear canal.

Dipper flinched slightly at the weird feeling, his spine shivering, but he still didn't break away from Wendy's instructions. Wendy smirked softly, now moving to Dipper's left ear.

"All I want you to hear, Dipper, is the sound of my voice and my voice alone. Don't focus on the sounds of nature outside and just focus on me…" she coaxed in a sweet tone. Dipper nodded slightly, doing his best to block out the whipping winds from outside and clearing his mind.

Wendy proceeded to blow into his other ear as well, blowing out a few quick puffs of air. Next, she began to lightly flick her tongue up and down against the bridge of her mouth. Dipper sunk into the recliner in peace. His uneasy frown began to morph into a small smile upon hearing the sweet, gentle sounds his girlfriend made right next to him.

"You're handling this very well, Dippy…" cooed Wendy in a soft, impressed voice, "Now, let's try some more new sounds…" She finished off her sentence with a sweet kissing noise, so soft that Dipper nearly slid off the chair in bliss.

Soon enough, for the past five minutes, Wendy kept alternating ear after ear, whispering soft, reassuring words and making other quiet sounds with her mouth up against Dipper's eardrums. She did sounds like scratching, lip smacking, humming, or kissing, and then she would do some physical actions like softly tracing his finger around Dipper's ear or scratching his cheeks gently.

Dipper, in question, was feeling more and more calmed with each and every different noise Wendy made in his ear. Every tongue click made his toes curl. Every hum eased his heartrate. Every puff of air tickled his spine. Quite frankly, Dipper was already kicking himself for not discovering ASMR in the first place, as the dreaded image of Bill Cipher has fully faded away from his thoughts.

Wendy looked over and giggled at the sight of the Pine twin's cute, blissful smile.

"Are we feeling relaxed now?" uttered Wendy in an almost-motherly tone.

"Mmm-hmmm…" nodded Dipper, a rapturous expression on his face. He slightly opened a tired eye and smiled up at Wendy. "You have such a sweet-sounding voice…" he murmured in a dreamy, sleepy tone.

Wendy giggled quietly in his ear and placed a soft kiss on his earlobe. "Thank you, Dipper…" she crooned softly.

"Now," she continued, "I'll be saying a few words in your ears that remind me of you...that way you'll know how much I genuinely love you...okay, Dipper?"

Dipper didn't reply back, he just hummed softly. Indicating that this process was finally helping him fall asleep, Wendy cracked a triumphant smile and continued on with her noise-making.

"Sweet-hearted…" she whispered in his right ear.

Next, she went to the left ear. "Loyal…"

Right ear, again. "Kind…"

Left ear. "Brave…"

Right ear. "Determined…"

Left ear. "Adorable…"

This process kept going on for at least two minutes until Dipper felt himself blink away from consciousness. Hearing Wendy's soothing, brain-tingling words and sounds inches away from his ears finally made put his heart, mind, and soul at ease. His breathing was now calm and steady and his limbs grew heavy and tired.

Part of him still wanted to stay awake to hear more of his girlfriend's assuring words, but alas, the time for sleep was upon him.

Wendy, meanwhile, noticed Dipper's eased-up movements and flashed a victorious, but loving smile. It seems that the powers of ASMR finally took control of Dipper's psyque. Without another noise to be said, she carefully slunk on the chair and slid next to Dipper, placing a soft kiss against his cheek.

"Sweet dreams, my little Dipper...I love you~" being the last thing that Dipper could comprehend before both he and his beautiful girlfriend finally went into a deep, dreamless, but relaxing sleep.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **So ends my first attempt at DipperXWendy! Keep in mind that because there are thousands of other DipperXWendy fics here that I personally feel that my story won't be as up to snuff as many others so if it feels like my story is lacking some oomph or if it is possibly ripping off some other user's fic (especially since the plot involves Dipper having PTSD about ol' Bill Cipher and Weirdmageddon), then if so, I wholly apologize for wasting your time.**

 **In the end, I hope you've enjoyed the story and thanks for reading! Next story will be yet another OK K.O. story, so if you Gravity Falls fans like that show as well, check out the other stories on my profile if you want. Reviews and criticism are appreciated everybody, and have a great week! 3**

 **~Thunderbyrd**


End file.
